When It Rains
by theangel1710
Summary: When the rain falls, it can bring any miracle, even joining two hearts together.


**Rain**

**by theangel1710**

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

The sound of the rain rang in Naruto's ears.

He was sitting silently on the edge of his bed, head bowed, arms resting on his lap as he was lost in his thoughts.

He hated the rain.

Why?

Because it brought all the painful memories Naruto could ever remember.

Tonight, on this gloomy hour, only one thought was running through his head.

'Sasuke.'

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Haruno Sakura watched through her wet window how the people of Konoha bustled about finding shelter.

Her head rested on the side of the window as her downcast emerald eyes looked lifelessly through her window.

It so happens that it was the day after they had again set out to find their lost comrade.

Their comrade who gave everything up for power and revenge.

Their friend, their brother.

Once again they came back with nothing but wounds; not only physically but also emotionally.

They had traveled back in silence, for then and there they realized that there was nothing more save; nothing more to revive.

Orochimaru had already taken Sausuke's body after he had succeeded in his revenge against Uchiha Itachi.

Surprisingly it was not Sasuke who Sakura was thinking off.

Instead it was Naruto.

She could remember how his eyes lost it s life after returning from the failed mission; how his arms hang dejectedly on his sides as they leapt their way back to Konoha. How he would slow down his pace from time to time to secretly wipe his tears that continued to fall. How he fought against Orochimaru-Sasuke only to lose painfully. And how he had refused to have medical attention to treat his bleeding wound caused by Sasuke's Chidori that drilled half way through his chest.

If it wasn't for Sakura who punched Orochimaru, the Chidori would have succeeded in ripping out Naruto's heart.

She knew he had tried.

She knew it wasn't his fault.

She knew that right now he needed comfort just as much as she does.

And so, it resulted with Sakura walking down the wet streets of Konoha without even grabbing an umbrella.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Naruto neither cared about the wound that continuously bled and stung nor about his blood-stained top.

To him, the pain was nothing compared to the breaking heart he had.

He had failed as a friend, a brother and a Hokage.

He had failed to keep his promise to Sakura.

He had failed to rescue his brother from darkness that gripped his soul.

He had failed as a Hokage for if he couldn't save his own brother how much more if the lives of a whole village depended in his hands.

As these thoughts entered Naruto's battered mind, he could no longer hold back the tears from traitorously falling.

The rain fell in sync with his tears as the rain fell harder as if sharing his pain. As if the clouds were crying for him.

What pulled him out of his depressed reverie was a soft knock on his door.

He got up as he wiped his face hastily and slowly opened the door to the uninvited guest.

Naruto gasped.

There stood Sakura dripping wet and soaked to her bones, shivering uncontrollably. Naruto quickly removed his blood stained jacket and wrapped them around her shoulders.

She step towards him in a wobbly balance and then she wrapped her arms around him burying her face on the crook of his neck, finding comfort in his warmth.

He responded by carrying her bridal style, careful not to break her hold. He closed the door with a kick a proceeded to his living room.

"Let's get you warm Sakura-chan." he whispered soothingly to girl on his arms as she silently sobbed, tears falling down his neck.

He walked over to his couch and gently laid her there. She broke his hold on him looking up with puffy emerald orbs. She placed a gentle had on his chest wound. Naruto flinched in pain as he suddenly remembered that he had acquired such an injury.

"Remove the shirt Naruto, please. I don't think I can live without you too." Sakura pleaded in a choked whisper as her tears continuously fell.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

Naruto hesitated for a moment and then seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he sighed and lifted off his shirt leaving him in his pants.

Sakura lifted her gaze to his seal, causing Naruto to flinch then up his bloodied chest. She sat up, removing the jacket and placing it beside her. Naruto knelt on the floor bringing himself to her level so she wouldn't have to experience difficulty in healing him.

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, careful not to hurt him. A faint green glow started to emit from her and slowly stopped the bleeding.

Suddenly, Naruto could feel Kyuubi tirelessly helping her.

A moment later, the wound was gone, leaving only blood in its wake.

Sakura took her hand off as soon as the wound was gone.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Now we really need to warm you up." said Naruto forcing out a smile. Sakura nodded forcing her own.

She followed him to his room and watched as he rummaged his closet.

After a while of cursing and grumbling, Naruto emerged holding out a towel and her out set of clothes.

"Here." he said handing it to her. "You left these here from our last mission. I took the liberty to wash it for you." he said grinning sheepishly at her.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura replied taking her clothes and went for his bathroom, leaving him to clean his wound and put on a new shirt and a pair of shorts.

He knew why she was here, of course.

She was seeking comfort, and he was more than grateful to give anything he had for her.

Because he knew that he needed it too.

A flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder was heard outside his window.

The rain fell heavier now, Naruto observed as he leaned on his windowpane. He watched the rain fall with downcast eyes.

Once again, he sank into depression.

"Sasuke." he whispered quietly as he unconsciously spiked his chakra along with the pain he felt.

Sakura emerged from the door as she felt his chakra. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned around to see a worried Sakura.

"Naruto." she said in a soft voice as she moved her hand on his cheek, caressing it as she did.

"It wasn't your fault." she stated knowing what was on his mind.

Naruto's usually cheerful blue eyes began to tear up as he leaned in as Sakura embraced him once again providing them both the comfort they need by holding on to each other.

Naruto had never been this fragile before and it scared her about what might happen to him. She knew he was beaten up inside and she knew she wasn't any better.

"Sakura-chan…" he said as he choked back the tears that threatened to fall again.

Sakura pulled him close.

"Shhh… I'm here Naruto. I'm here." she said soothingly as he sobbed on her white sleeveless top as she did on his shoulder.

(A/N: Sakura was wearing a sleeveless tank top with a pair of pink shorts. Naruto was wearing a white shirt paired with black short-pants.)

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan…" he said pain evident in his voice. "I tried… I tried so hard to bring him back to you. But I failed and broke my promise." He said pulling her closer.

Sakura pulled away just a little so she could look at his tear-filled eyes. Naruto's arms remained on her waist.

"No Naruto. Don't apologize. I know you tried. Sasuke chose his path and suffered the consequences of his idiotic actions. He was stupid to choose power. I don't care about the promise now. He's gone and we need to accept that. I know it's hard. I love him just as a brother and I know that it would be hard to let go." Sakura stated.

She hoped that he would understand that Sasuke was not the one she really loved but him. She had felt this way for him ever since he returned from his three-year training trip. She had opened her eyes and saw Naruto. She realized then that he had always been there for her, unlike Sasuke. He always did everything for her.

He had loved her for who she was.

"Sakura-chan." he said. "I just wanted you to be happy. And now… Now you could never be." he said, shaking.

Sakura knew, with the help of Kakashi, that he had sacrificed his own happiness to make a promise that would take away his. And that was made her love him more.

"Naruto, I'm happy just by being beside you." she said smiling genuinely at him, their tears finally stopping.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

The rained has ceased by now just as Naruto and Sakura felt each other's comfort well inside them.

"I've always loved you, Sakura-chan. And I know you know it." Naruto said, dropping his arms from her waist. Sakura's hand remained on his chest.

Sakura was taken aback by his statement.

Of course she knew it. In their genin days he had always told her that and afterwards she would hit him and run after Sasuke. But know her reaction was different. Her heart fluttered and beat so fast as if threatening to crash out of her ribcage. Heck, even Inner-Sakura was screaming victory!

Sakura couldn't help but smile. This was the proof that she really, really loved him for him. Not some replacement of Sasuke.

"I know Naruto." she said smiling up at him. Naruto was surprised that she wasn't hitting him. He must be in heaven. "I've always ran and chased someone who I knew wouldn't ever love me back ignoring the one who cared for me with his life." she stated moving her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Eventually, Naruto's shock waved off, replaced by the unmistakable love that he always felt when he was around her.

Sakura was telling the truth.

Since they became ninjas, Naruto was always there to protect her from harm.

He had fought Shukaku to protect her. Even though his body was exhausted not once did he give up. He did not stop. Not until Sasuke came and told him she was alright.

Naruto tried so hard to cheer her up after Sasuke had left them for power. It was he who had provided her the strength and will to improve.

He had forced a grin understanding that she would never love him as she loved Sasuke, when he set forth to retrieve Sasuke only yo return with a hole on his chest.

He had sacrificed his own happiness to fulfill hers.

And most of all, how he never gave up on his love for her.

"To me…" she said looking into his cerulean orbs. He had wrapped his arms around her petite waist pulling her closer. "You are the most selfless…" he started to lean in.

"…Lovable…" she leaned in taking the hint.

"…baka…" she could feel his warm breath on her lips that sent a wave of electricity down her spine.

"…that I have ever met…" she finished.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed the gap that separated them from each other, finally joining their souls in a kiss. Through their lips they told each other the words that were to great to tell.

They kissed like their life depended on it, each afraid that if they let go, the other would flee.

Before neither of them knew it, Naruto was already pinning her to the wall, both his arms extended on either side of her head as he freely explored her mouth. He kissed her hungrily and passionate yet loving and gentle. And to his joy, she kissed him back with equal power. Her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer.

But, unfortunately, they were humans. And humans were obliged to breathe. Reluctantly, both pulled apart, gasping for air.

Eyes still closed, he rested his forehead on hers with a satisfied smile on his face.

Both held on to the moment before Naruto picked her up again and laid her on his bed, deciding that it was time for them to retire for the night.

He pulled the covers on her body as she sighed in contentment, eyes starting to droop. It snapped open however when Naruto's warmth began to fade. She reached out and grabbed his hand before it was out of reach. Naruto turned around walking back beside her again.

"Where do you think you're going Uzumaki?" she demanded.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch Sakura-chan so you can have the bed." he said with a genuine smile. Sakura smiled inwardly at his attempt to be a gentleman, though outside, her face visibly faltered.

"Stay." she said simply, gripping his hand tighter.

Naruto's smiled wider as he obliged and crawled o the bed beside her. Sakura scooted over claiming his lips once more and held on to it for a second.

"I love you Naruto." she said after she pulled away.

She wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pushing a stray strand of pink hair from her angelic face.

She was slowly falling asleep now, comfortable with her position.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." He said before finally falling asleep.

Amazing what the rain can do in its steady 'Drip. Drop' rhythm. From that day on, Uzumaki Naruto smiled when it rainded as he would gather Haruno Sakura in his arms.

-- end --

**

* * *

****A/N:** Okay, so that's it then. This story just popped in my mind so I'm sorry if it's lame.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.

…theangel1710…


End file.
